Because the night belongs to lovers
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Sirius bestämmer sig för att berätta att Remus flickvän tänker göra slut. Reaktionen blir lite mer annorlunda är Sirius tänkt sig. "Sirius underläpp rör vid Remus överläpp. Lätt och försiktigt. Som en svag sommarbris. Känslan exploderar och imploderar på samma gång i Remus kropp." R


**Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed**

Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

Have I doubt when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, the telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our bed until the morning comes  
Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now,  
Can't touch you now, can't touch you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers ...

With love we sleep  
With doubt the vicious circle  
Turn and burns  
Without you I cannot live  
Forgive, the yearning burning  
I believe it's time, too real to feel  
So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now  
Because the night belongs to lovers ...

Because tonight there are two lovers  
If we believe in the night we trust  
Because tonight there are two lovers ...

"Hur…?"

Remus reser sig upp på alla fyra i Sirius säng, men tappar balansen och armen viker sig under honom. Han skrattar till och Sirius tittar roat på sin kompis.

"Hur kunde du veta det?" Remus sätter sig i skräddarställning och tittar hotfullt på Sirius.

Besvärat reser Sirius på sig och börjar gå runt i rummet.

"Kom igen! Hur fick du reda på att Bennet tänker dumpa mig?" Remus lägger sig ner bland Sirius kuddar och blänger irriterat på den vandrande pojken.

"Måste du veta varför?" frågar Sirius och kliar sig i nacken.

"Ja! Har du sagt A så får du säga B…"

"Men jag har inte sagt A..!" han avbryter sig tvärt. "B?"

"Siri!" suckar han irriterat, och han slås plötsligt av en tanke. "Har du _legat_ med henne eller?"

"NEJ!"

"Säg då! Varför är det annars så hemligt?" Frustrerat kastar varulven en kudde på den andre. Hans humör sjunker i takt med att Sirius faktiskt inte vill avslöja hur han fått reda på det. Detta ser så klart Sirius som suckar ljudligt.

"Det är henne och inte dig det är fel på", säger Sirius och kastar sig ner på sängen bredvid Remus. "Remi… det _är_ inte du!"

Han släpper ut en tung suck och ger en blick som säger "_Jo tjena dra den om de röda hippogrifferna också_", till Sirius. De grå ögonen tittar sorgset på sin vän och Remus fastnar i blicken. Blicken lugnar ner honom lite. Sirius har blivit hans hem. Man ser inte till James så mycket längre på grund av Lilly och någon mer än Bennet (om han ens har henne) och Sirius har han inte.

"Hon tänker lämna dig för hon tror inte att du är kär i henne längre", säger Sirius med ett litet sorgset leende.

"Vad menar du?" Remus sätter sig häftigt upp.

"Vad _jag_ menar? Det var ju hennes ord. Carolyn sa det till mig och Bennet hade sagt det till henne. Hon har känslan av att du… är kär i någon _annan_."

"Struntprat!" fnyser han och faller bakåt ner i kuddarna så häftigt att det far upp damm runt dem .

"Struntprat? Du med ditt stora ordförråd kommer fram till ordet struntprat?" Sirius ler återigen mot Varulven.

"Snicksnack, skitsnack, gallimatias, dravel, du snackar goja. Där har du fem synonymer, nöjd? Men jag är _inte_ kär i någon…" han avbryter sig själv. "Ingen annan än Bennet alltså. Så det måste vara fel på mig!"

"Håller du på bejakar din kvinnliga sida och börjat med att ha nojor?!" frustar Sirius till och försöker gömma sitt leende bakom sin tröjkrage när han ser blicken han får av Brunetten.

"Sirius ärligt. Det är något fel på mig va?"

Sirius ler ett litet leende och skakar nekande på huvudet. Han sätter sig upp och lutar sig lite framåt.

"Du är otroligt smart!" säger han samtidigt som han lyfter sin hand och fångar upp en hårlock mellan sina fingrar. Remus sätter sig halvt upp stödd på armbågarna, undrande över vart Sirius är på väg med det hela.

"Du är stark", ett finger letar sig ner över Remus arm och får denne att omedvetet rysa.

"Du är begåvad", Sirius hand faller som om han plötsligt insett att något är en dålig idé.

"Du är vacker", säger han sen, höjer sakta sin hand igen och låter ett finger löpa längs Remus käklinje. Som om ingenting hänt lutar Sirius sig tillbaka, stödjer sig på händerna och lämnar en chockad Remus efter sig. En känsla av att hans hud bränner på käklinjen får honom att tappa fattningen helt.

"Så kan du tro nu att det inte är du?" Sirius får inget svar, Varulven är för chockad. "Oavsett vad Bennet säger så kan jag aldrig ens tänka mig att det är något som helst fel på dig."

"Det är inget fel på henne heller", mumlar Remus och faller ner bland kuddarna igen. Blodet i hans ådror pulserar häftigt och det knyter sig i magen på honom. Bra! Nu håller han på bli sjuk också.

"Nej nödvändigtvis behöver det inte vara något fel på henne heller, ni kanske bara inte passar ihop. Jag vet inte riktigt. Vad jag vet är att det _inte_ är något fel på dig."

"Men…"

"Inga men, lita på mig", han lägger sin hand över brunettens mun och tittar hotfullt på Remus när denne är på väg att protestera igen. "Nej, Remi."

"Men Tramptass…"

"Är du någonsin tyst?"

"Efter sju år borde du väl veta det vid det här laget. Bara för att du säger att det inte är något fel på mig betyder det ju inte att andra inte tycker det. Och hur kan du tycka att det inte är något fel på mig trotts… _det_."

"_Det? _Att du är... varulv…", det sista viskar han ut av gammal vana, "…gör dig inte automatiskt till en dålig människa. Om det är det du menar. Du försöker verkligen så hårt du kan att inte låta någon komma till skada och du skulle aldrig drömma om att vilja skada någon… du skulle inte ens vilja skada Snorgärsen, och _det_ är bara stört."

"Om jag var en riktigt bra människa skulle jag inte ta med er när det är fullmåne."

"Det har hjälpt dig att vi är med!"

"Men jag riskerar era liv…"

"Vi har tagit beslutet själv. Och vi hänger ihop i nöd och lust, Marodörer till döden." Sirius får honom att le. Det bubblar till i honom av att Sirius ser nöjd ut av att ha fått honom att le.

"Jag håller på bli sjuk tror jag…"

En orolig blick och en hand på hans panna.

"Du är inte varm i alla fall…"

"Jag kan inte ens bli sjuk på rätt sätt!"

"Men vad är det här? Är det _hitta-fel-på-dig-själv_-dagen eller?"

"Men det _är _fel på mig! Jag kommer bli dumpad och så håller jag på blir sjuk men kan ändå inte bli sjuk ordentligt. Säkert kommer någon av lärarna och säger att jag kommer få underkänt om jag inte kan, där på fläcken, dansa polka i Lillys blåklän- hmpf!"

"Oj! Det _är_ lika effektivt som det skrivs om…"

Remus ögon blir stora som tefat och hans mage knyter sig och kroppen domnar bort lite. Det känns som om han måste spy eller skrika rätt ut eller… kyssa Sirius igen.

"Vad gör du?"

"Du slutar ju aldrig babbla, jag får skavsår i öronen", Sirius sträcker på sig och lägger sig ner bredvid Remus, han drar åt sig sin favorit kudde och suckar nöjt.

"Men du _KYSSTE _mig!"

"Ja, men så blev du tyst också", han höjer ett ögonbryn och fyrar av ett av sina charmiga leenden.

Tusen frågor och miljoner känslor far genom Remus hjärna och kropp. Någonstans i förvirringen lutar han sig enkelt ner och kysser Sirius. _Kan han så kan jag_, tänker han djärvt. Han måste ha fått en hjärnblödning eller något. Alla hippogriffer är inte hemma i alla fall.

Sirius rör hastigt på sig och en hand far upp till Remus bröstkorg. Remus höger hand sluter sig om Sirius handled och håller i honom så Sirius inte kan putta bort honom. Sirius fingrar sluter sig om vännens T-shirt. Han träffas av Sirius heta andedräkt när han drar sig tillbaka.

"Vad håller du på med?" Den Mörkhåriga pojken tittar konfunderat upp.

"Jag vet att det har ett namn… hmmm… kysser?... Ja! Kysser dig!"

"Varför?"

Detta var verkligen inte genomtänkt, kommer Varulven fram till. Inget han skulle rekommendera till någon annan. Hans hjärna arbetade snabbt för att komma på något att svara Sirius med. Det slutade med att han nonchalant ryckte på axlarna som om han precis skakat hand med Sirius istället för att sammanföra deras läppar i en het beröring.

"Varför kysste du mig?" sa han bara.

"För att jag skulle få dig att vara tyst." Sirius tittar lite skeptiskt på Remus, kanske hade han en riktigt ovanlig sjukdom som gör att Remus blir förbytt med en annan person. Det skulle förklara varför en av hans bästa vänner betedde sig så konstigt. Eller så kanske han är förhäxad?

"Ja. Och skulle du säga att du varit tyst under hela den här tiden?"

"Nä…va? Jag förstår inte riktigt vad du försöker säga, Månis. Vad har det att göra med – hmpf! "

"Sluta prata nu…"

Remus lutade sig ner igen och fångade upp Sirius svagt fuktiga och varma läppar och just när han tänkte dra sig tillbaka kände han Sirius fingrar bakom hans nacke som drar Remus närmare sig och hindrar honom från att dra sig undan.

Värmen från Sirius fingrar som letar sig in under Remus tröja får honom att tappa all smärta, rädsla, ilska, tvivel. Om Bennet ville göra slut, så okej. Om han är en dålig människa i andras ögon, så okej. Om alla andra hatar honom, så okej. Så länge Sirius inte gör det. Fingrarna letar sig ner längs ryggraden och sedan uppåt igen för att stanna upp och känna på Ärret med stort Ä. Det är ärret från Remus blev biten som barn.

En häftig inandning från Remus och dennes axel som rullar bakåt för att parera den ilande känslan.

"Gjorde de ont?" Sirius lyfter sin hand och spänner ut T-shirt tyget när han drar handen ifrån ryggen.

Brunetten flyttar sig bakåt tills den nuddar Sirius hand igen. Han suger in ett andetag och blundar. Det gör lite ont det gör det, men det är mer en skön smärta. Det känns som om just det ärret innehåller en del av vargen och den vill verkligen inte bli rörd. Försöker skrämma sin herres kropp till att inte vilja bli rörd, försöker allt den kan till att förvilda kroppen den bor i.

Varulven lutar sig ner och fångar upp Sirius läppar igen. Sirius hand vilar på skuldran och masserar försiktigt stället ibland och Remus axel rycker till varje gång, det får Sirius att le.

Med sin hand på Sirius mage så vaknar Remus till.

"Vad håller vi på med egentligen?" frågar han och tittar ner på den andre pojken.

"Följer våra hormoner?" mumlar Sirius lågt med ögonen fästa på Remus mun.

Remus tittar tyst på Sirius när denne följer Remus käklinje upp över kindbenet – hela tiden ser det ut som om Sirius försöker komma på hur många olika sätt han skulle kunna få med alla linjer i Brunettens ansikte i sina fantasier, eller vart det skulle vara som skönast för Remus om han skulle kyssa den förstnämndes käklinje – upp längs hårfästet, ner över det rufsiga håret – han fångar upp en hårlock och skruvar den försiktigt mellan sina fingrar – tillbaka ner förbi örat för att tillslut titta upp och möta Remus blick.

"Va? Vad är det?"

"Tja, du ser ut att vilja äta upp mig med blicken medan jag försöker förstå vad vi håller på med!"

"Förspel?"

"Förspel på vad?"

Sirius skrattar till. "Du är så naiv och söt."

"Nej, försök inte förvirra bort mig", protesterar han, men trycker ändå sin hals närmre Sirius läppar och släpper ut ett litet stön. "Snälla, tramptass, vad håller vi på med?"

"Vet du inte?"

"Jo klart jag vet!"

"Vadå vill du inte då?"

"Det är inte det jag säger…"

"Om det inte är det du säger varför protesterar du då? Varför ifrågasätter du?"

Remus vet att Sirius har rätt, men han kan ändå inte släppa känslan av att det är… fel. Att det de gör inte är accepterat av andra människor och han är ju för Merlins skull förälskad och tillsammans med Bennet! _Men inte så länge till, _säger en röst i huvudet på honom.Sirius är inget mer än hans bästa vän, och bästa vänner håller inte på såhär.

"För att… för att det känns inte normalt!"

"Gillar du det?"

"Ja…"

"Känns det bra?"

"Ja…"

"Vill du att jag slutar?"

"Nej…"

"Då är det normalt."

"Men…"

"Men vad, Måntand? _Men vi är killar?_ Är det, det? Eller att du har Bennet? Eller att vi är bästa kompisar och att vi borde förbli det? Eller att det är äckligt?!"

Sirius behöver inte något svar för att veta att det är exakt det Remus tänker. Kan inte förebrå honom heller, om det hade varit någon annan än Remus i sängen bredvid sig så hade han också börjat funderat. Men nu är det Remus och det är nog därför som Sirius känner sig sårad och förvirrad.

"Nej, jag förstår bara inte."

Sirius tystnar och ser lite skamsen ut över att ha blivit så irriterad.

"Inte jag heller", svarar Sirius och faller tillbaka i madrassen. Lusten är som bortblåst.

Varulven sjunker om möjligt djupare ner i madrassen och han känner känslan av hopplöshet komma krypandes och förgiftar sakta hans kropp och han vet inte riktigt vad han ska ta vägen.

"Så… Bennet tänker göra slut…", vart fick han det ifrån? Är han helt dum i huvudet eller? Han suckar åt sig själv.

"Verkar så…", svarar Remus dyster.

"Gillar du henne?"

Remus låter huvudet tippa åt sidan och möter den grå blicken.

"Ärligt så vet jag inte längre. Tror det. Kanske."

"Ett _kanske_ är inte bra."

_Nej det är inte bra_, tänker Icke Animagusen dystert. Allt var så mycket bättre innan Sirius öppnande sin stora (vackra och underbara, kyss vänliga, _fel tankar Remus!_) mun och valde att kasta ur sig att Bennet vill göra slut. Okej det är ganska bra att han säger det till honom och inte håller det hemligt, men det hör inte till saken just nu!

"Hon vill göra slut så jag är lite förvirrad."

_Oh Merlin!_ _Han har varit otrogen_! Tanken slår honom precis, han kysste Sirius, det innebär att han precis var otrogen! Om Bennet inte tänkt göra slut så kommer hon definitivt göra det nu!

Ett ofrivilligt stön slipper ut genom hans läppar. Och han slår armarna för ansiktet.

"Vad är det?" Animagusen försöker sära på Varulvens armar och låter orolig.

"Jag har varit otrogen!" mumlar Brunetten grötigt.

"Va?!" utbrister Sirius förfärat. "När?"

Remus sänker sina armar och stirrar misstroget på sin vän.

"Nyss?" säger han menande.

"Åh… Men det räknas inte!"

"Inte?" han låter ärligt förvånad, hur kan det inte räknas?

"Hmm, jo, jo det gör det."

Bra. Så han är otrogen, kommer bli dumpad, han håller på blir sjuk och han kysser sin bästa kompis. Han _är_ äcklig och idiotisk och totalt vrickad.

"Är du kär i någon annan?"

Frågan kommer så oväntat att han inte svarar något på en lång stund och Sirius upprepar sin fråga i fall han inte hört. Jo han hörde, han kommer sig bara inte för att svara, vet inte vad han ska svara riktigt.

"Rem?" Sirius hand lägger sig på Varulvens kind och tvingar ansiktet och blicken mot sig.

"Hmm?"

Oj så varm Sirius är! Handen bränner nästan honom, gåshud börjar sprida sig över Remus kropp och får honom att rysa till.

"Fryser du?"

"Nej", skakar han på huvudet. "Du är bara så varm."

"Är jag?" undrar Sirius och drar åt sig sin hand igen.

Han får en nickning som svar.

"Det kanske är du som är kall", säger Sirius med ett leende.

Han låter Sirius frågor vara obesvarad och animagusen verkar inte komma ihåg den eller bry sig längre om ett svar. Hans tankar börjar vandra och funderar på alla bra tillfällen med Bennet. Radar upp allt som bygger upp förhållandet och försöker komma på vad han gjort fel. Tja, kyssen med Sirius nyss var kanske inte det bästa han gjort, men det var ett fel han gjorde nyss. Hans hjärna släpper alla möjliga teorier om vad han gjort fel och övergår i att spela upp hans och Sirius kyss i huvudet.

Den var ganska bra... inte som med Bennet eller någon annan tjej, men underbar. Vänta tänkte han inte _ganska bra – v_art kom underbar ifrån? Underbar hade den väl inte varit? Han biter sig i sin läpp och tänker tillbaka igen. Jo den var nog kanske underbar, den bästa hittills i alla fall.

Han tippar över huvudet igen och tittar på Sirius läppar fortfarande bitandes i sin egen läpp. Läpparna rör sig ganska… sensuellt. Vänta stopp! Sensuellt? Och Sirius läppar rör sig.

Med fortfarande ordet sensuellt i huvudet far blicken upp och möter Sirius förvirrade blick.

"Huh?"

"Jag frågade om något var fel, för du har stirrat på mig ett bra tag nu."

Remus rodnar och slår bort blicken.

"Nej, nej. Jag fastnade bara med blicken, tänkte bara lite."

"Vad tänkte du på?"

Remus blick far ner till Sirius läppar igen och det känns nästan plågsamt att inte sträcka sig fram och kyssa dem. Det gör det hela mycket svårare att koncentrera sig eller fokusera på det han borde fokusera på – Bennet. Okej som trogen, eller som åtminstone snäll pojkvän (trogen är väl överkört nu) så måste han försöka koncentrera sig.

Problemet är bara att hans hjärna _verkligen _inte – absolut inte! – vill fokusera på Bennet. Den är så totalt förvirrad just nu att den hela tiden vill återvänder till deras kyss. Han suckar inombords.

"Måntand?"

"Vad?" fräser han.

"Oj då", flinar Sirius. "Är vi lite lättretliga nu också?"

"Förlåt", muttrar han och slår ner blicken. "Vad vill du?"

"Du ser så bedrövad ut, vad är det? Är det Bennet? Om hon betyder så mycket, så borde du prata med henne!"

"Nej det är inte Bennet", mumlar han till svar och känner hur han rodnar.

"Vad är det då?"

"Du", suckar Varulven och rodnar ännu mer, känner att han vill sjunka genom golvet.

"Jag? Vad har jag gjort?"

"Du kysste mig! Det har du gjort."

Sirius ser förvirrad några sekunder.

"Vad är det med det då?"

"Jag vill inte att du slutar. Jag vill inte att du slutar röda vid mig heller."

Han förlorar sig i sina tankar igen. Sirius är fin. Jättefin. Speciell och utstrålar enorm manlighet för sin ringa ålder. Varulvens blick fästs på Animagusens läppar igen. Ser att de rör sig, bildar ord som han absolut inte lyssnar på.

Sirius måste ju snart tro att han helt och hållet gått och missat att Brunetten är efterbliven, men inser det nu när han aldrig får något svar, när han får det är det knappast vettigt.

Något har gjort honom helt förtrollad av sin svarthårige vän. Allt han kan tänka på och hoppas på just nu är att Sirius tänker kyssa honom igen – själv kommer han inte kunna självuppnå kraft nog att lyfta sig från madrassen och böja sig över den andre mannen och kyssa honom.

Kroppen känns tyngre än bly.

Han känner att han vill att Sirius pressar ner honom mot madrassen och kyssa honom passionerat. Känna rumskamratens kropp tryckt mot hans egen. Varulven vill besvara kyssarna och dra händerna genom det svarta halvlockiga håret. Vill känna att Sirius vill ha honom, slita av Animagusen alla onödiga kläder…

Merlin! Vad tänker han egentligen?! Nu är det bekräftat, han är sjuk. Kanske inte virussjuk, men sjuk i huvudet!

Tänk om Sirius vet vad han tänker…

Remus rodnar kraftigt och sneglar mot Sirius, vill försäkra sig om att den Svarthårige inte vet vad som rör sig i Remus huvud.

Sirius hand råkar snudda vid Pojken-vars-hår-är-sandfärgats hand och Remus tror att han ska få en hjärtattack och ryser i hela kroppen.

_Såg han det?_ Han sneglar upp på Sirius och rodnar. Drar häftigt efter andan när hans blick landar på Sirius avslappnade ansikte. Han ser så… vacker ut. Sirius doft får det att snurra i Remus huvud och han kan inte tänka längre och känner sig alldeles varm i kroppen.

"Vadå? Vad menar du?" frågar Sirius förvirrat och lite förläget när han möter Remus blick.

Remus skakar häftigt på sitt huvud så pass hårt och häftigt att det verkar mer som ett försök att skaka ordning på tankarna än att svara på frågan.

_Hur kunde han vara så dum och säga att han inte vill att Sirius skulle sluta kyssa mig?_ Han slår mentalt till sig själv och önskar att Sirius skulle bestämma sig för att situationen är så vrickad och äcklig att han först slår till Varulven och sen springer från rummet för att leta upp James och berätta allt och sedan skulle de porta Varulven till den spökande stugan.

"Jag sa inget", pressar han pipigt fram med uppspärrade ögon.

Den vackra pojken häver sig upp på armbågen och tittar allvarligt ner på Brunetten.

"Du sa och jag citerar: _Jag vill inte att du slutar. Jag vill inte att du slutar röda vid mig heller._ Och vad exakt menar du med det?"

"Jag vet att du inte är dum…", muttrar han som svar och försöker resa på sig från sängen, problemet är bara att kroppen verkar vägra delta i det hjärnan beordrar.

Sirius granskar honom ingående försöker koppla ihop alla lösa trådar. Det är inte ett lätt jobb när han känner Remus skakiga och varma andetag slå mot sitt ansikte gång på gång. Hans arm viker sig under honom och han faller ner farligt nära Remus ansikte.

De rycker båda till och stirrar storögt på varandra.

Sirius känner för att skratta till innan han verkligen lägger märke till Remus bärnstensfärgade blick. Skrattet rinner av honom. Kvar finns ett pirrande allvar som sänker sig över dem båda.

Sväljande lyfter Sirius sin ena hand och smeker sakta Varulvens nacke, precis intill örat.

Ingen säger något.

Enda som hörs är deras rytmisktdjupa andetag. Remus andetag – söt och varm – som träffar honom i ansiktet driver honom nästan till vansinne. Det känns nästan svindlande och det pirrar till inom Sirius när han upptäcker Remus blick. Han _ser_ på honom. Med samma ömhet och längtan som James ser på Lily med.

Han blinkar till i snabb följd och rodnar under Sirius blick. De grå ögonen är så vackra och han registrerar varje liten nyans av grått, varje lite prick, rand och fläck är mer betydelsefull än att andas just nu. Känslan av att allt som bildar det där gråa vackra, är det som kommer rädd honom och visa honom livet. Som om det gråa viskar åt honom att han kan visa hela universum för honom om det är det han önskar.

Närheten mellan dem är så intim att han tycker att det nästan gör ont och om inget händer snart så vet han inte vart han ska ta vägen eller vart han ska stoppa känslan någonstans.

Som om Sirius hört hans tankar lutar han sig försiktigt närmre, fortfarande med sin blick stadigt fäst i hans. De ser lugnt på varandra, ingen verkar kunna eller vilja slita bort blicken.

Varulvens andedräkt är hetare och tydligare nu, ju mer han närmar sig. Smeker mjukt ansiktets alla linjer. Sirius släpper ut ett andetag inte vetat att han höll inne.

De är så nära varandra nu, så nära, men ändå så långt ifrån. Världen stannar upp för några sekunder och lika så gör dem. Känner känslan av att något magnetiskt vill dra dem tätt, tätt emot varandra. De verkar båda njuta av att vara som fastfrusna medan sekunderna tickar förbi, får dem att längta så mycket att de båda tycks glöda – lyser av förväntan och får dem att darra av hettan den andre utstrålar.

Sirius flyttar sig lite närmre, några få millimeter och deras nästippar snuddar mjukt vid varandra.

Något som känns som elektricitet far ner för ryggraden på honom. Han vill flämta till av känslan men flämtningen når aldrig ut, stannar någonstans på vägen. Stoppad av tanken att flämtningen skulle förstöra allt mellan dem.

Hela Remus fylls av Sirius. Av luften Sirius andas ut på honom och som han andas in. Den fyller hela honom och sprider sig likt ett rus.

Sirius lutar sig ännu lite närmre, det är meningslöst att titta längre, allt blir bara till ett enda blurr. Han sluter sakta ögonen. Längtan är så stark just nu att han ärligt tror att den kommer spränga honom.

Tid och rum är bortblåst. Allt känns så stort och starkt, men så litet att det skulle kunna gå sönder om någon blåste på det.

Sirius hand smeker plötsligt Remus hud igen och får honom att nästan hoppa till av förvåning när fingrarna börjar röra sig. Det var det enda Sirius behövde göra för att få Remus att flytta sig de sista få kittlande millimetrarna fram för att möta Sirius läppar.

Sirius underläpp rör vid Remus överläpp. Lätt och försiktigt. Som en svag sommarbris eller en fjäder som kittlas.

Känslan exploderar och imploderar på samma gång i Remus kropp och strömmar från munnen och genom kroppen och ut mot världen med sån fart att han tror att allt runt om dem jämnas med marken.

Känslan kommer farandes tillbaka till ägaren och får denne att kippa efter andan. Om han hade haft hjärnkapacitet kvar så hade han rodnat av det patetiska i situationen, de kysser inte ens varandra än och han håller på svimmar av känslan.

Inte kommer han sig för att flytta sig närmre heller, han vill att tiden ska fortsätta stå still. Han är rädd för att om han rör sig så börjar tiden röra på sig igen. Så de fortsätter andas varandras luft och blunda, vänta på rätta tiden att flytta sig några millimeter till.

Det är nästan så att Sirius ler när han känner Brunettens hjärta slå. Hör det slå - högt, snabbt, rytmiskt. I samma takt som hans eget. Han håller tillbaka leendet och låter sin tungspets visa leendet.

På något magiskt sätt verkar Remus veta om Sirius rörelse i samma sekund som Sirius tänker den – för han låter sin tungspets nudda Sirius tungspets halvvägs.

Lika sakta och trevande låter de sina läppar och tungor utforska varandra på ett annat sätt än tidigare. Mer känslofyllt och äkta.

Smakar varandras tungor, varandras läppar, mungipor, linjer med fuktiga mjuka läppar.

Sirius hand fortsätter fingra med den varma huden i Remus nacke. Rör sig utan att tänka på det. Gör det av en bort glömd automatik.

Så stannar de till. Bara stannar som de är. Läppar som fortfarande nuddar varandra. Blundar och andas. Funderar på vad det egentligen var som hände. Hur den knappt räknande kyssen kunde slå omkull dem så fullständigt, samtidigt som de känner sig mer levande än någonsin.

Efter flera minuter av att ligga helt stilla passerar och bara andas drar de sig undan från varandra och öppnar ögonen. De ler kort mot varandra. Blinkar några gånger och vaknar till liv.

"Merlin", flämtar Remus skakigt och känner hur hjärtat bultar så vilt i bröstkorgen att han blir rädd att ett revben snart kommer gå av.

"Oj", blir Sirius svar och sänker blicken mot Remus läppar. Rynkar pannan och verkar undra om det som nyss hände verkligen hände. Visste inte ens att han kunde bli såhär upphetsad av en så fjäderlätt kyss.

Varulven höjer skakande sin hand och smeker sakta med ett finger längs Sirius käkben. Låter fingrarna fläta in sig i det svarta håret innan han drar Sirius emot sig igen och kysser honom igen. Tydligare.

Rysningar löper längs hela hans ryggrad och får håret på hans armar och i nacken att stå upp. Hela kroppen sköljs av varmt pulserande blod och delar upp sig på valda platser – skrev och ett tunt jämnt lager under hans hud, får honom att känna sig febrig glödhet. Han är helt och hållet i Sirius våld just nu. Vill att den Gråögde ska göra allt han är rädd för och samtidigt allt han någonsin önskat sig, med honom. Hans kropp är nu överlämnad helt och hållet till Sirius. Vad än nämnde person än må komma på så ställer han upp.

Tungan blir ivrigare och mer utforskande. Fortfarande mjuk och trevande, men lite djärvare.

_Det måste vara en dröm,_ är allt Remus kan tänka. Inte ens i sin vildaste fantasi kunde han tänka sig att det skulle vara såhär underbart. Och om det är en dröm, så ge honom levande död-brygden -han vill aldrig vakna upp igen!

Allt känns så hett just nu att det inte skulle förvåna honom om det slog gnistor om dem just nu. Han behöver andas. Syrebrister får det att snurra i huvudet på honom. Det kan även vara Remus närvaro och doft som har den effekten på honom också, men han tror att syrebristen har en delaktig faktor i att huvudet snurrar.

Tillslut när syrebehovet blir större än behovet av Varulvens läppar drar han sig flämtande bakåt.

"Du är så otroligt vacker", slipper det genom Remus läppar och får honom själv och Sirius att rodna.

För att distrahera Sirius från sina rodnande kinder låter han sina händer sakta glida in under nämndes tröja. Rodnar värre när Sirius hoppar till av förvåning.

_Shit vad håller jag på med?_ far genom Remus ganska mosiga hjärna. Han får inget svar. Inte för att han väntade sig att han skulle få det av det drogade organet i hans skalle.

Sirius verkar vilja gottgöra att han ryckte till, för han böjer sig ner och kysser den andre mannens hals.

Remus flämtar efter luft när Sirius tunga börjar angripa huden under käkbenet.

"S-sirius…" Namnet är nästan bara en viskning. Inte mer än en utandning.

Leendes släpper Sirius huden på halsen och sträcker sig upp mot Remus läppar igen. Förflyttar sin kropp samtidigt som han flyttar sina läppar. Tungt landar han med ett ben på varsin sida om Remus höfter och de stönar båda till högt när deras skrev möts.

En smula förvirring far genom Sirius nu mörkgråa blick när han möter Remus mörknande blick.

"F-förväntade... du dig i-inte att… bli hård…?" andas Remus stötigt och ler lite åt förvirringen han ser i Sirius ögon.

"Vet inte vad jag har förväntat mig egentligen", mumlar Sirius hest.

_Merlin den hesheten tänker jag stifta stipendium för!_ Tänker Remus och stönar till.

Snabbt slickar Animagusen sig om läpparna och försöker le. Leende verkar inte vilja fastna, så det ser mer ut som att han har små söta ryckningar.

Hungrigt böjer sig den svarthårige Gryffindoraren över Gryffindoraren med det sandfärgade håret och släpper ner hela sin tyngd mot Remus kropp. Stönar till när deras erektioner pressar samman mot varandra.

Det är totalt kört nu. De är båda bortom förnuft och förstånd. Inget kan stoppa dem nu.

_Remus John Lupin, vad har du gjort mot mig?_

Han suckar djupt åt Remus hand som sakta masserar hans hårbotten och driver honom längre bortom vett och sans. Han tar ett stadigt tag om Varulvens höft, så hårt att det nästan gör i hans hand av greppet – reflekterar kort att om det gör ont i hans hand måste göra ont på mannen under sig också. Inga protester hörs så han viftar bort tanken och behåller sitt grepp.

_För. Mycket. Kläder_. Remus hjärna går på högvarv och försöker komma på hur han ska lösa problemet med för mycket kläder. _Kom igen hjärna! Du kan svaret. TÄNK!_

På något sätt råkar han få upp en knapp i Sirius skjorta och han gör ett mjukt ljud i förtjusning och vill klappa händer när hans hand kommer på något som hans hjärna inte verkar kunna luska ut. En till knapp släpps fri och den här gången skrattar han till av lycka.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" mumlar Sirius frågande och lägger huvudet på sned.

Remus skakar häftigt på huvudet för att visa att det är absolut inget att tänka på – att han kan berätta senare om det fortfarande är lockande att få veta.

Lekfullt nafsande fångar Sirius upp Remus läppar och kysser honom djupt. Sliter lite omedvetet i mannen som ligger understs T-shirt.

Här någonstans tar lusten över och mjukheten är som bortblåst. Sirius tvingar upp Remus i sittande ställning och skakar vårdslöst av Varulven det grå tygstycket. Han blir nästan irriterad på Remus när tröjan fastnar i Remus mun när han drar av den.

_Stäng munnen för sjutton!_ _Eller förresten… gör det inte._ Tänker Sirius och lägger in hand runt Brunettens nacke och drar honom intill sig i en kyss. En djup hämningslös kyss som får hela Remus att kränga till och kvida lite.

_Merlin._

Remus händer fortsätter knäppa upp knapparna i Sirius skjorta och för in sina händer i ärmarna på den vita skjortan och börjar trä av den.

Fingertopparna som smeker Sirius armar medan han förlorar enda plagget som skyler hans överkropp, får honom att skälva till av upphetsning och värme som strömmar genom hans kropp.

Sirius händer glider ner över Varulvens bröstkorg, ner över magen. Han ser upp och möter den gyllene blicken och sneglar sen ner mot skärpet som håller uppe byxorna och mot gylfen. Både ett _nej, nej, nej _och ett _ja, ja, ja_ far genom Remus blick. Uppenbart förvirrad av alla känslorna. Så den svarthåriga pojken lägger sin hand mot gylfen och ser frågande ut.

_Får jag?_

Remus ignorerar den frågande blicken och blundar, darrar svagt av lust och njutning. Han ser så vacker ut att Sirius måste luta sig framåt och kyssa de lätt särade läpparna, fångar in överläppen och kysser den mjukt innan han suger in Remus underläpp och avslutar med att nafsa i den, får Varulven att skälva till och stöna.

Sakta låter han skärpet lossna från sitt fängelse och låter knappen lossna från sin skåra. Stannar upp och tittar in i Remus mörka blick och ler. Stryker undan några hårslingor från den fuktiga pannan. Låter fingrarna glida neråt – utforskande, sökande, älskande. Vart han än stannar upp så tycks hans händer och fingrar passa perfekt ihop med Remus kroppsdelar – som gjorda för varandra.

Remus hand letar sig neråt. Får Sirius stönande tippa huvudet bakåt och blottar den lätt solbrända huden. Adamsäpplet rör sig när sistnämnde Gryffindorare sväljer. Lätt lutar han sig fram och kysser Sirius på halsen. En djup suck av välbehag lämnar ovanstående Gryffindorares läppar. Läpparna letar sig successivt ner för Sirius hals, lämnar en tydlig kyla och våta fläckar där Remus läppar drar fram – längre och längre neråt.

Sirius känner sig så lågt driven att han måste vara på gränsen till galen. Men Merlin så fantastiskt det är. Tillslut är han tvungen att dra ner sin gylf, klarar inte av att känna hur det pressar. Den handlingen får Remus att le stort, som ett barn på julafton. Brunetten faller sen tillbaka ner mot kuddarna och madrassen och börjar knäppa av sig sina egna byxor.

Snabbt kliver Sirius av Remus, ställer sig upp och trampar av sig sina byxor. Drar nästan av sig Remus byxor i samma rörelse och pojkarna är bara klädda i underkläder nu.

Han kravlar sig tillbaka upp i sängen och sätter sig grensle över Remus ben och lutar sig ner och kysser Varulven. Hårt och passionerat. Så hårt att det skulle ha gjort ont i deras stackars läppar om deras hjärnor hade haft en gnutta blod kvar. Släpper sen taget om Brunettens läppar och ett protesterande ljud lämnar nämnde mans läppar försöker återfå kontrollen över Sirius läppar. Han glömmer ganska snart det ohövliga – för hur vågar Sirius bara att släppa hans läppar? – i Sirius handlingar när sist nämndes läppar börjar vandra ner för Remus bröstparti, ner över magen och lämnar efter sig en rad av kyssar längs resårkanten. Sänkte sig lite mer och placerar kyssar upp längs insidan av Varulvens lår upp över kalsongerna, åt sidan och andas lite.

_Galopperande Hippogriffer! Sirius borde så hyllas och strypas på samma gång, när han andas sådär! _

_Sirius gillar definitivt att retas! _Fast det visste han väl redan, eller? Han är för sekunden inte riktigt säker.

Retas är något Sirius fortsätter med. Smeker honom upp längs det motsatta låret, fortsätter pussa insidan av det andra, upp över magen för att kyssa ner mot den högra sidan.

Allt han just nu önskar är att Sirius ska sluta retas, känslan börjar göra ont och han skälver så mycket att han är rädd att han ska börja skaka loss sina egna kroppsdelar.

Upphetsningen är så intensiv att han tror han kommer komma vilken sekund som helst.

Det han däremot är säker på är att Sirius har slutat.

_Varför?_

Han lufter huvudet från madrassen ser att Sirius ser på honom, möter de mörka utvidgade pupillerna, så mörka och så fulla av något att det ser ut som om de brinner.

_Är det okej? _Rycker Sirius frågande i resåren.

_Okej_, svarar Remus genom att skakigt andas ut.

Det tar inte mer än en mikrosekund innan Sirius börjar dra av plagget. Sirius stannar upp i sina rörelser lika så gör Remus. Remus i förvåning över att Sirius stannar upp och Sirius i förvåning och upphetsning.

Den Svarthårige mannen böjer sig ner och fångar upp Remus läppar och kysser honom ivrigt samtidigt som han drar av sig sina egna underkläder. För några sekunder stannar de i kyssens varma trygghet och ägnar sig åt att utforska varandras munnar.

Nästan abrupt drar Animagusen sig undan och drar sig neråt. Biter lätt i huden på Remus höftben innan han för munnen åt öst och tar Gryffindoraren i sin mun.

Remus hand flätar in sig i Sirius hår och stönar högt. Sirius verkar veta exakt vad han gör. Om han är en naturbegåvning eller om han har övat vet han inte. Och om det är något han borde fundera eller oroa sig över vet han inte heller.

Drar med tungan från rot till skaft, gör honom jätteblöt. Fortsätter suga, slicka och kyssa. Munnen är våt och het – driver på honom tills han kommer.

Med en bröstkorg som höjs och sänks i takt med de snabba andetagen ligger Remus som paralyserad mot madrassen. Måste återhämta sig en smula innan han tänker betala tillbaka.

Sirius skriker nästan till av förvåning när Remus plötsligt snurrar runt dem i sängen och han hamnar underst. Ett ondskefullt leende leker i mungipan på Varulven.

_Återgäldning_, står skrivet i Icke Animagusens blick. Strax efter böjer han sig ner och visar Sirius hur plågsamt det var när Animagusen retades. Återgäldning eller Payback kallat vad ni vill, men Sirius verkar inte ha något emot det oavsett vad ni väljer att kalla det.

GGGG

"Jag tror att jag är det…"

Den svarthårige mannen slår upp sina ögon och böjer sig lite bakåt så han kan se in i de bärnstensfärgade ögonen.

"Är vadå?" frågar han lågt, mjukt och ler lite.

"Att jag är nog kär i någon annan än Bennet", mumlar Remus och rodnar lite.

"Åh…"

Ser Sirius _besvärad_ och _rädd_ ut? Åh nej… Han antog ju… Varför antar han? _SÅ_ idiotiskt! Han borde förstå att Sirius bara drogs med i stunden som med alla andra han är med. Det är den Sirius är – spontan och dras med lätt i situationerna. Om Sirius skulle vara den person som reflekterar över saker han gör så skulle Animagusen för länge sedan dött av skam eller åtminstone spenderat sina dagar med om att be om förlåtelse till alla, men nu gör han varken det ena eller det andra.

För Sirius Orion Black reflekterar INTE alls över vad han gör och därför är just Sirius Orion Black inte ledsen över det han nyss gjort mot honom. Och nu har Remus förstört sin chans att spela oberörd och också leka spontan. För Idioten-som-blir-varulv-tre-gånger-i-månaden öppnade sin stora käft och börjar erkänna sin kärlek för den vackra pojken med det ebenholts färgade håret.

_Jag är så DUM!_

"Du… är kär?"

Stopp… låter Sirius besviken? Varför låter människan besviken?

_Vänta!_ Vill han ropa när Sirius plötsligt reser sig från sängen och drar på sig sina underkläder igen. Han vill inte att Sirius ska lämna sängen.

"Jag ska duscha."

_Nu? Men jag då?_

Remus sätter sig upp och täcket glider ner och lägger sig i en hög i hans knä.

"Vänta!" Sirius stannar till, förvånad över irritationen i den andra Marodörens röst. "Du är en stor skit Sirius Orion Tramptass Black!"

"Och du är absolut charmerande Remus John Måntand Lupin", säger Sirius kyligt med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Tror du att du får behandla mig som alla andra tjejer? Som om jag inte betyder något?"

"Det är ju du som avfärdar mig som om jag betyder nada! Tror du då att jag tänker ligga kvar i sängen och gosa med dig? Knappast", Sirius biter ihop sin käke och tittar kallt på Remus.

Vadå avfärdar? Han har väl inte avfärdat Sirius?

"Du är dum i huvudet!" utbrister Remus frustrerat. Idiotiska Animagus!

"Ja uppenbarligen är jag det. Kan inte fatta att jag ens… hur kunde jag vara så dum!" suckar Sirius och begraver ansiktet i sina händer. "Du utnyttjade mig!"

"Utnyttjade dig? Är du inte normal i huvudet eller? Hur kunde jag utnyttja dig?"

"Du fick mig att göra saker jag aldrig drömt om att vilja göra!"

"Och du verkade gilla det…", biter Remus tillbaka. Nu är han förbannad. Hur kan Sirius göra såhär? Mot _honom_ av alla människor. Aldrig trodde han att den Svarthårige mannen skulle göra så mot honom eller för den delen någon av marodörerna. Fast han trodde ju inte heller att Sirius skulle hoppa i säng med någon marodör eller kille för den delen heller, men där hade han misstagit sig så han skulle fatiskt kunna avfärda det de gjort med en axelryckning. Vilken han nu faktiskt gör. Men ni fattar!

"Det äcklade mig, det var det enda jag kände."

"Du utnyttjade mig. Hur kan du göra såhär mot mig?" frågar Remus tyst och biter ihop käkarna och blinkar bort tårarna.

"Jag skyddar bara mig själv, Remus."

"Vad menar du med att du skyddar dig?"

"Du fick mig i säng och fick mig att känna… saker… och sen kommer du och… och berättar nu efter allt som nyss hände, att du, fast jag FRÅGADE, att du faktiskt ändå är kär!" kylan är som bortblåst och ersatt av förtvivlan.

"Jag kan inte rå för att jag är kär", mumlar Remus ner i knät.

"Nej du kan tydligen inte det. Hoppas du blir lycklig", fräser Animagusen och vänder sig om.

STOPP! Lycklig? Hur ska han kunna bli lycklig om Sirius håller på såhär? Snacka om dubbla budskap där.

"Jag var inte beredd på att bli kär i dig…", säger Remus skamset och urskuldande och tittar upp för att se Sirius stelna till.

Ovanstående man vänder sig om och blinkar dumt mot Remus.

"Va?"

"Tvinga mig inte säga det igen. Vad ska det tjäna till, du hatar mig ändå."

"Va?" upprepar Sirius och blinkar fortfarande dumt.

"Jag menade verkligen inte att bli kär i dig. Förlåt."

"Va?"

"Vad?" fräser Remus. Varför kan Sirius bara inte gå och duscha som han sa? Så han kan få klä på sig och fly fältet.

"Vad menar du?"

"Med vad?!" han börjar bli riktigt irriterad nu.

"Är du kär i _mig_?"

"Vem annars?"

Sirius rynkar pannan och ser ut att försöka koppla ihop informationen.

"Så du är _kär_ i mig?"

"Måste du gnugga in det i ansiktet på mig? Jag är ledsen, jag ska inte nämna det igen. Jag kommer hålla mig borta från dig om du vill det."

"Varför skulle jag vilja det?"

"För du gör så mot alla tjejer."

"Men du är ingen tjej..."

"Observant… Men det faktum att jag inte är tjej verkar ändå inte hjälpa."

"Men… jag trodde…"

"Trodde vad?" frågar Remus och möter den gråblicken.

"Jag trodde att du var kär…-"

"Jag sa ju det!"

"Låt mig prata till punkt!"

Remus tystnar.

"Jag trodde du var kär i någon annan. Att du bara utnyttjade mig och situationen", mumlar Sirius och tar några steg mot sängen och höjer snabbt sin sänkta blick.

"Tror du så lågt om mig?" frågar Remus förvirrat.

"Nej! Nej, nej, nej, nej! Merlin nej. Men jag trodde inte du var kär i mig", säger Sirius leende och ställer sig med benen mot sängkanten.

Remus drar ner den Gråögde bredvid sig i sängen och ler lite han också. Fortfarande lite osäker.

"Men vad känner du då?"

"Jag är kär i dig också", mumlar Sirius rodnande.

"Säkert?"

"Ja."

Brunetten låter sin hand glida ner längs Sirius skuldra, kramar om honom.

"Jag blev glad när jag fick höra att Bennet ville göra slut. Fick dåligt samvete, men jag behöver kanske inte längre ha det?"

"Nej… Du är min. Bennet kan kasta sig i väggen", ler han och fångar upp Sirius läppar.

"Du… Jag älskar dig nog."

**Oj vad det gjorde ont att sluta historian här :S **

**Detta har varit mitt skötebarn de senaste dagarna. Har knappt sovit, ville få till den perfekt – lyckades jag?**

**Snälla kommentera!**

**Ni har ändå kommit såhär långt :)**

**Kram **

**Angel!**

**P.S Låten är Patti Smith – Because the night **


End file.
